Run Away with Me
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: At the Emerald Palace, Elphaba sees Fiyero again. Elphaba's feelings when Fiyero ran away with her.


**xXStefyXx; Okay, yeah, *sheepish smile* it's all from the original story, but I did edit it to have it make sense on its own, so if I did post the whole thing, it'd be a bit different. **

**theres a quote from a different Oz movie in here... Whoever can find it gets virtual hugs and cookies!**

**Anyway, this is the scene where Elphaba runs away with Fiyero (this one is NOT from my story, I just wanted to write it) and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"You and I have nothing in common," Elphaba spat, "and I'll fight you until the day I die!"

'And, clearly,' she thought, 'that day hasn't come yet.'

The Wizard of Oz ducked behind his huge mechanical head and began screaming his head off. "Guards, guards!"

The Gale Force officers burst into the room. Elphaba's heart constricted when she saw that Fiyero was among them.

"Halt!"

Elphaba halted, if only because she was mesmerized by Fiyero's eyes. She suddenly forgot that she was a wanted criminal, and her mind was brought back to the day with the Lion Cub.

But she wasn't that girl anymore. No longer naive and inexperienced Elphaba Thropp; she was the Wicked Witch of the West. No, that Elphaba Thropp was dead. The Witch of the West had killed her. So, yes, she was wicked. As wicked as they come.

"Are you alright, your Ozness?" Fiyero's voice brought her back to this moment.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered.

The newly elected Captain of the Guard whirled around and aimed a gun at her stomach. Elphaba felt her heart leap to her throat. Fiyero was going to kill her. She could endure torture by anyone; Morrible, the Wizard, guards she didn't know, guards she did know. Anyone. But Fiyero... She'd thought he was different.

"Silence, Witch!" He barked.

Witch. The word- such an ugly word- stung. But it stung more when Fiyero used it.

"There's a goat on the lam, sir," one of Fiyero's men reported to him.

"Never mind all that!" Fiyero snapped. "Just bring me some... Some water." Water.

"Water, sir?"

Surely Fiyero didn't believe that junk about water melting her? He wasn't that brainless.

"You heard me! As much as you can carry."

The other men saluted him. "Yes, sir!" They marched out of the room to fetch the requested water.

"Fiyero-" Elphaba started, her heart in her throat.

"I said silence!" He kept the gun leveled at her stomach. She fell silent, fighting back tears. Why had she thought Fiyero would be different? He'd never believe her over the Wizard.

'I'm not that girl,' she thought. 'and why should he believe the Wicked Witch of the West?'

The Wizard ran out from behind his head.

Fiyero promptly fixed the muzzle of his gun on the Wizard's head. "Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz..." He turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here."

"Fiyero, you frightened me," she said shakily. "I thought you might have changed." Her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"I have... Changed."

She looked into his eyes, still bright azure blue and just as kind. He touched her hand gently. Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat. She wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch and stay there.

Then Glinda was there, and Fiyero told her to go back to the ball. Elphaba stared at her friend, dressed in a gown much longer than the party dresses she'd worn at Shiz. She looked like a princess. Like a bride. And Fiyero... A ball. And engagement party. Of course. Elphaba's heart fell.

'Stop it,' she chided herself. 'What did you think? That he hadn't forgotten you?' She gritted her teeth.

Then she heard Glinda begin to explain how they'd gone to school together to the Wizard, but Fiyero's voice broke through her rambling.

"Elphaba!"

Her neck snapped up to look at him.

"Fiyero, dearest, have you misplaced your mind?" Glinda asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with her."

Elphaba's heart pounded in her chest. But, no, Fiyero couldn't go with her. It'd have him named a traitor to Oz. the Captain of the Guard running off with the Witch... No.

"What... What are you saying? All this time... The two of you... Behind my back?" Elphaba could see the hurt in Glinda's eyes.

"No, Glinda it wasn't like that-!" Elphaba started to explain

"Actually... It was..." Fiyero said, "...but it wasn't... Elphaba, let's go..." At her hesitation, he added, "Let's go!"

After one last apologetic look at Glinda, Elphaba followed Fiyero back into the woods. Her heart ached as she heard her friends yell after them, "Fine! You deserve each other." She hadn't meant to hurt Glinda... Her best friend. But maybe her "best friend" didn't exist anymore. Maybe this Glinda... Glinda the Good... Maybe she was different than the girl Elphaba had known.

But, then, Elphaba wasn't the girl Glinda had known, either.

The Captain of the Guard and the Wicked Witch of the West... Hardly. 'Oh, Glinda,' Elphaba thought, 'I'm so sorry. So sorry.'

She was sorry to have caused Glinda pain. But she wasn't sorry for loving Fiyero. She wasn't sorry that she finally had someone to care about. Someone to finally care about her.


End file.
